


Babysitting Damian

by Origami_Bird



Series: Deep Sea Blue [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Bird/pseuds/Origami_Bird
Summary: Connor is babysitting Damian. When he reads Damian a bedtime story, he makes a startling discovery.---WARNING! Spoilers to Part 1 of the Deep Sea Blue series!Please don't read if you haven't read part 1 yet. Thank you.





	Babysitting Damian

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, so I'm sorry if you spot mistakes. If you want, let me know and I'll fix them.

****** Sunday, 30th of October 2040 - Chris’ residence - 17:45 PM. **

“Hi Connor. Thank you so much for volunteering to babysit Damian for today.” Elisa said, while putting on her warm coat.

Connor was standing in the hallway, handing her the purse she was frantically looking for. “No problem miss Miller. It’s the least I could—”

“Don’t say that. It was our pleasure.” Chris interrupted. “Don’t worry about paying us back for what we did back in February.”

Connor disagreed, but nodded anyway. He handed Chris his coat and off they went, waving one last time before they got their well deserved 7th year anniversary dinner.

The android was now alone, which he wanted to fix fast. He didn’t want to be left alone ever since the kidnapping. So he closed the front door, turned around and looked for the small, 2 year old toddler.

The small hallway which he was just standing in, led to a spacious living room to his right and a clean, white kitchen to his left. He walked past it to find a closed-door closet to his left and a staircase to his right. He glanced over to the front, past the staircase and closet. There was a closed door, presumably the basement and another door that said ‘toilet’. He figured Damian wasn’t there, so up the stairs he went.

Upstairs smelt like air refreshers that had an citrus-y smell to it. He liked it.

The walls were a muted, pastel, blue color. There were 2 open wooden doors. The one on his right led to the bathroom, the one on his left led to the parent’s room. He continued down the hallway, to a set of 3 doors; one of his right, left and one straight in front of him. The ones next to him were open, the door straight in front of him was closed. He decided to check the closed door first, before checking the other 2 rooms. He opened the door and only glanced inside.

The room he opened he could already feel had a very nice energy to it. It was a playroom, made only for the use of Damian and his toys. It wasn’t clean, by no means, but it was somehow not that bad. Normally, he would want to clean a mess up, but this he feels like, he should leave alone.

He closed the door and glanced to his right first. From what he could see, it was a study room. There was an old-fashioned desk with a lot of paperwork on it. If it was used by Chris or Elise, he wasn’t sure. He opened the door just a little bit more to reveal the room held 2 desks, facing each other. He smiled, while closing the door.

He faced the door that held, most likely, Damian in it. The door was opened slightly. All he could see was a wall and that the room was well lit. He opened the door fully and stepped inside the room.

Damian was sitting on the soft carpet-floor playing with toy cars and pink dolls. Connor instantly liked the sight of 2 different toys.

“Hi Damian.”

Damian turned around at the call of his name and his brown eyes, matching that of Chris’, widened just slightly.

“Hi!” he shouted.

Connor had to manually decrease his hearing a little bit, before coming closer and sitting across from Damian, cross legged.

“I’ll be your babysitter today.”

“Babysitter?”

“I’ll be watching over you while your parents are gone. I’ll be cooking for you as well.” Cooking, as in, warming up a prepped meal. Chris and Elise didn’t want Connor to cook, because of ‘all the trouble you’d have to go through’ they said. Connor might now what they’re referring at, but he didn’t want to jinx it.

“Cooking? What food?” Damian said distractedly, playing with a yellow truck in his left hand and a naked pink doll in his right hand.

“Mashed potatoes, beans and shredded chicken.”

The small toddler didn’t seem to listen, but he seemed to make a vague nod gesture. Connor was going to leave it at that.

The android wasn’t sure how to spend time with small kids, but he had an idea, with how many children came to the aquarium every single—

“Damian.” He interrupted his thought process. “What are you playing?”

“Car prince and princess.” the toddler said, while bringing the car and princess closer to each other.

“Uh… Ok—“

“The car is a prince in disguise and the princess thinks it’s a car.”

‘As in… androids and deviants?’ Connor thought absently. “I see. How would she figure out the car is actually a prince?”

“Wink. Like this. See?” he winks… kind of. He squeezes both of his eyes shut at the same time really quickly, as if he got dust in both of his eyes and he tried to get it out.

“The car has to… wink?” Connor has to bite down a smile, because this seems just too familiar.

“Not all! Car prince does more!”

“Like what?”

“Save other cars!”

Interesting. “Other cars? Not save other princesses?”

“No. Other cars. There. See?” Damian pointed towards a small mountain of other toy cars, collected for over a year by his parents.

Connor wanted to say something, until he heard Damian’s tummy growl in unhappiness.

“Are you hungry, Damian?”

“Yeah!” he perked up immediately at that, Connor noticed. ‘Do children at this age like food?’, he wondered.

 

** Sunday, 30th of October 2040 - Chris’ residence - 20:15 PM. **

After spending time with Damian during dinner and after dinner Connor was starting to feel quite tired. He wasn’t the only one, he thought absently, as he watched Damian yawn just a few meters away.

“I think it’s time for bed Damian.”

”Hmng.” Damian moaned out a tired reply.

No wonder. They had spent 2 and a half hours playing with cars and princesses, hide and seek, playing tag, who can jump the highest, etcetera.

Connor stood up from the living room couch and picked Damian up into his arms seamlessly. Luckily, the toddler had no problems with it whatsoever. That probably had to do with the fact he was falling asleep and fast.

The android took the small child to his bedroom upstairs and laid him down on his bed. He pulled the covers over his body to keep him warm and secure. After he was finished and admiring his handy work, he silently tiptoed over to the door to turn of the lights.

“Wait!” Damian whisper-shouted suddenly.

It didn’t make Connor jump, but it did surprise him. “Damian, is something wrong?” he asked, worriedly.

“Read me a story?” the toddler asked.

“Of course.” Connor replied instantly. Luckily, a bookcase filled with children bed-time story-books were right there, next to the bedside table. He eyed them all before choosing one. He went and wanted to grab a small chair from close by before the tired toddler spoke once again.

“Not that one.”

Connor was now sat next to the bed with a book on his lap. “You don’t like this one? Do you want another one? One in particular that you would like?”

“Original.”

“An… original story?”

“About mermaids.”

If Damian remembered his time at the aquarium back in the UK, Connor can’t say for sure. If Chris and Elise talked to him about it before he came to the house, he can’t say for sure either. But that came as such a shocker, he couldn’t hide his surprised look on his face.

He gulped once before answering Damian. “M-mermaids? Why?”

“I dream about them.” he said sleepily. Connor couldn’t wait too long to read him his bedtime story.

His answer was on the right track though. “Do you… know why that is?”

“No…”

Connor, again, couldn’t hide his emotion on his face. The relief he feels when he learned Damian didn’t remember him while he was a mermaid, was surprising, but welcoming. He isn’t sure what he’s feeling right now. Damian is having dreams about mermaids. Is that because of him?

It all started when he held Damian in his arms at the precinct, at the very beginning. Then Damian saw him again a year later, as a mermaid, at the aquarium… Could it be that Damian is dreaming about mermaids, because somehow, Connor had made a connection to the baby in his arms at the very beginning?

He started telling a story when he realized he hadn’t been saying anything.

“Once upon a time, there was a young boy.” Connor was not looking at the toddler while telling this story. “That young boy had a mighty father, a king that fights evil every single day. His mother a beautiful queen.

“Then, they took a trip to… a beach. They stayed there for a week, enjoying their stay. The king and queen were unaware of the young boy meeting with a male mermaid every midnight every day of the week that they were there. The young boy learned the mermaid had no friends, so they made a promise to each other. ‘Promise me, you’ll visit me every summer, every midnight, every day that you are here. So I won’t get… lonely.’ the mermaid said. It was a promise that they kept for eternity.

“To this day, the young boy, now crowned king, still travels to the beach and visits the mermaid to keep him from feeling lonely. They live happily ever after.”

Connor took a quiet deep breath in and out after that story. He hadn’t expected the story took this kind of turn, but he and Damian seemed to liked it.

Damian fell asleep in seconds after the android had finished the story, but he still managed to mumble something last second. It was something Connor couldn’t quiet hear due to the fact he had manually decreased his hearing just a few hours earlier.

It didn’t matter. He stood up from the chair and put the book he didn’t read back in the bookcase. He silently tiptoed over to the door, turned off the lights and whispered one last thing before closing the door. “Good night, Damian. Thank you.”

Damian smiled in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OrigamiBird2)!


End file.
